


Family reunion

by Fl0wer_boy



Series: Amour club [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0wer_boy/pseuds/Fl0wer_boy
Summary: This takes place after Mer gets off the train. Time to head home.





	Family reunion

It felt so much better to be on solid ground as opposed to the train. As Merriell navigated the bustling streets, looking for a way to get home. He knew that getting to the lake town at this time would be impossible, the buses that went out there didn’t run late and hitchhiking at this hour was a definite no-go. He stumbled into a bar and and glanced around for anyone friendly looking. Maybe they would be nice enough to give him a ride?  
“Can I help ya with somethin’ cher?”  
The bartender’s voice startled him, his hands clenching to fists as he turned around. He relaxed when the woman smiled gently, her head cocked to one side. “Uhm, sorry ma’am, I’m just lookin’ for a ride home” Merriell said, not knowing what to do with his hands. “where you from darlin?” the woman asked, stepping out from behind the bar “It’s a laketown just outside the city, kinda rural” he trailed off, the bartender laughed and shook her head “No way’a gettin out there at that hour cher, you need a lift?”  
“Yes please”  
As they pulled up to the house, Merriell thanked the woman as he got out, grabbing his bag from the backseat “Merci madam, be safe gettin’ back” “Will do cher.”  
He climbed the fire escape up to the apartment above the shop, smiling when he saw a glow from the kitchen windows. The Shelton house was above the fabric shop the family owned, Merriell’s mother was a seamstress and did alterations and projects for the townspeople. Mer used to sew, but had stopped once he joined the marines, knowing well that if he was caught doing anything akin to women’s work he would be the laughing stock of K company. He remembered his mama telling him that all of his work would be sold along with war bonds, a small way of helping out. The aroma of herbs coming from the open window made Merriell’s mouth water, having not eaten for hours on the train. He stared at the door for a moment, hesitant on wether to knock or to just go straight in. He had a feeling it was locked, knowing how late it was. He thought better and gently tapped on the door and waited, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels as he heard footsteps towards the door. He heard a lock being undone and a tired voice on the other side “Do you know how la-“  
Alia Shelton’s jaw dropped.  
“Bébé!” she exclaimed, pulling her son in for a hug “M’ma” he said back, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek “‘m home now” he whispered, tucking his head against her shoulder. They carefully stepped inside, continuing to hug “Bébé, I’m so glad you’re ok, we missed you so much, it had been so long we weren’t sure…” she trailed off. “Nevermind, I’m so glad you’re home, but look at you! So skinny!” she said with a laugh, pulling away and taking Mer’s wrist between her thumb and middle finger.  
“Ma’an, who’s at the- Merriell?!”  
The two looked up when they heard footsteps coming down the hall, only to be met with gasps and squeals of joy. Merriell’s sisters barrelled towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed and pulled them close, reaching for his mama and pulling her in as well.  
“I missed you guys”


End file.
